


Take Me To Church

by Destiel_is_Classic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_is_Classic/pseuds/Destiel_is_Classic
Summary: Castiel has a kink that sets Dean's soul on fire





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loveinghybrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveinghybrid/gifts).



The touch was subtle to the outside eye but to him it was electric; it was a burning fire. His breathe caught in his throat, because he knew what would be coming next. God, he couldn’t begin to explain how rushing the thought was. There was a small tickle at the back of his neck before nimble fingers began to rub circle into his shoulders, matching the rhythm of the Father preaching before them. A dirty rush flowed through his blood as images flashed through his mind whilst the father spoke. He could see their lips smashing together, teeth clashing, and a small battle as to who would start, but when it was Sunday Dean always knew who would win. He wanted him to win and he needed him to throw him over the edge until he practically felt God inside his blood.

When the Father asked for final prayer, Dean became practically giddy and even more fueled at the deep rumbling laugh he heard next to him.He dared a stolen glance at the beautiful creature lighting his fire. Castiel was looking around the church with avid interest but none of it was purely religious it was all a game to him. It was something he loved to watch and taunt as he preached dirty words to Dean from behind. Castiel loved reciting hypocritical scriptures into Dean’s flesh while their sweat slicked their bodies and moans pierced the air.

When their knees hit the prayer kneeler he felt Castiel’s breath against his neck, the man leaned close to Dean and whispered against his skin, “A charade to hide the truth of such sinful cravings.” Castiel’s voice was thick and deep, and God, Dean could hear him grunting his name and see the painful/pleasure mask painted across his face and he reached the edge of the sky. Dean was never a religious man, he had no true reason to be religious until he met Castiel. Then he knew that angels existed, but they could be sinful. The first time Dean felt Castiel truly give himself to Dean he knew Heaven was real and this was as close to the pearly gates as he would ever come. Castiel had become his religion. Castiel had become his king of kings and Lord, how he wanted him to ice the burn inside of his body until he couldn’t feel anything but the throb. The longer the Father prayed the harder Dean found it to stay still; Castiel was still reciting lines against his skin but his hand had landed between Dean’s legs rubbing his ass, finger idly playing against his crack. It hurt how hard he was becoming and how badly he wanted to hold it back.

Nothing is worse then trying to sneak out of church with a hard-on. A sense of relief washed over the emerald eyed man when the Father raised the congregation to say good-bye before idly walking down the stage. Much to Dean’s delight Castiel didn’t feel the urge to communicate with the church goers, instead he steadily walked towards the exit and Dean could see the smirk pulling his lover’s lips. He knew what Dean was trying to hide as he shuffled out of the pews and followed Castiel’s steps towards the impala. Some of the followers tried to stop for conversation with the duo, but they were able to slide away from them with a smile and wave. Well, for Dean it was a tight grin and an awkward shoulder shrug, because if he shifted the duster the wrong way all of Saint Mary’s would need to head to confession.

When they reached the Impala, Dean couldn’t even start the engine up before Castiel had slid across the seat and pulled at Dean’s jeans. “Seeing you getting down on your knees, Dean, watching you close those gorgeous green eyes as I teased you-” Castiel had gotten his button undone and was jerking the zipper down, not once looking away from Dean’s face.

His deep blue eyes were lit with burning want that scorched Dean’s soul, he couldn’t even protest when Castiel wrapped those damn nimble fingers around his cock because those damn eyes were catching him on fire, “-I couldn’t think straight seeing how hard you were from just knowing what I wanted,” He knew Cas would love a response, but his brain wasn’t working as quick as Castiel’s hand was.

Instead, he used his own hands to pull the man to him and kiss him so hard that Castiel gasped inside his mouth. He was getting close, so close, as the man worked his fist around Dean’s cock but Dean knew how his lover worked and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to release all over Castiel’s fist. “Cas-Cas, baby, Damn I need to get us home,” Castiel grinned, his ocean eyes looking around the parking lot. Dean couldn’t look, he knew someone could see them if they looked hard enough and that turned Dean on even more. “Okay, Dean,” Fuck.

He had to focus on the drive home, but he couldn’t stop feeling Cas’s hand wrapped around him and it certainly didn’t help that the man was sitting so close to him. A year or two ago if you had told Dean he was going to be sneaking an erection out of catholic churches whenever his lover’s kink kicked in, he would have laughed at you. Dean was freaky, though he never crossed freaky with religious and he made a note of that, but Castiel had a way of making him do things he normally never did. It freaked him out at first, Castiel was an Angel of The Lord, a fallen one but still once a winged soldier always a winged soldier. So when Castiel blew Dean in the back pew of an old Catholic church during an investigation he couldn’t say no. After a while it became a thrill when Cas would ask him to take a Sunday to go to church, most of the time he preferred catholic churches because they were the most hypocritical ones but he was eclectic.

“Dean,” He jerked his head to look at the angel but Castiel wasn’t looking at him, he was looking at this erection, his tongue wetting his lips, “We’re home,”

Oh, they were. “Yeah,” He felt it before he saw Castiel move closer to him, pulling Dean’s attention to him and begging to wrap his mouth around his member. “I think we-,” He stopped slowly at the site of Castiel tugging at his jeans, pressing his legs closer to the seat so that Dean would throw them over the bench and he could straddle his lover. “I believe Baby is sufficient enough to contain us,” That damn sultry voice shot fireworks into Dean’s system but he knew better than to go roughly at Cas; Cas wasn’t rough. Cas was kinky as fuck and every now and then bruises were pressed into each other’s hips, but they weren’t rough.

It took some maneuvering but the blue eyed man managed to climb on top of Dean’s lap and straddle him. Dean’s erection was stuck between them and he could feel Castiel wanting to escape those damned trousers. “I love you,” Dean growled against his neck, pulling the tie back from his pale skin and nipping until Castiel made noises that spun the coil inside of Dean’s stomach. The angel tilted his head back and moaned at each nip; feeling the skin tighten and begging for a mark to be made. The blue eyed angel thrusted forward when Dean sucked the skin along the collar of his shirt, nipping and kissing before moving further down. Both their hands working the damn buttons of their shirts until Dean could lift the undershirt up on Cas and kiss every inch he could reach.

“Can we go inside?” Dean groaned when he pulled back from Castiel’s chest.

Cas grinned, “I want to ride you.” Cas leaned towards Dean’s ear, “I wanna ride you like the first time we made love.” The green eyed man groaned as his lover’s lips captured his own.

His mind melted away as he slid them further down the bench until Dean was lying down and Castiel was perched up by his lover’s knees. He could only see Castiel’s blue eyes as they struggled to rid the articles of clothing stuck to their bodies, and then those gorgeous eyes rolled upwards as he fingered him. He curled his middle finger until Castiel was moaning and begging, nails digging into the flesh of Dean’s upper arms. “Yes,” Cas growled when Dean played his dick against his hole.

He slid inside him, watching Cas wince against the friction. “You okay, Cas?” The angel nodded and moved his hips until he started a rhythm above Dean that had him hearing fucking metallica in the back of his head and seeing stars behind his eyelids. He could feel his balls tightening and a panic flashed inside of him, he looked up at Cas and saw those blue eyes glance down at him.

His lips were parted and it took everything inside of Dean to hold himself back and wrap his hand around Cas’s erection, “No,” The angel grumbled and pulled Dean’s hand away from him, “No, Dean, cum inside me then drag me inside and I’m going to fuck you,”

He groaned at the blue eyed angel’s command, but it shot him forward and with a jerk of Cas’s hips he was exploding. Castiel’s name fell from his lips like a fucking prayer. His own hips jerked underneath the angel who smirked and pulled himself off Dean, not even flinching at the cum dripping down his thigh. He just pulled his pants on roughly, erection pointed upwards at him, and Dean could barely focus on his hands as they held his jeans up and stumbled into the bunker. He was still sitting on cloud nine when Cas bent him over the mapping board and yanked his pants down. He could feel his tongue pressed against him and groaned at the warmth.

Cas licked him before pushing two digits into Dean’s hole and stretching him, “Tell me,” Dean wasn’t as agile as Cas was and he cursed himself for not being able to take it as well as Cas could. Those nimble fingers worked him, his other hand sliding across his erection and Dean begged for the heat to dissipate quicker so that he could feel Castiel pound inside him.

“Cas,” he moved his hips closer, “Cas, I need more.” Castiel grunted but slid another finger in and circled him until his cocked throbbed and Dean begged him to slam him hard. He didn’t even blink when he slid his dick inside of the emerald eyed man and moaned at the tight warmth.

“Gah,” Dean almost lost his grip but Cas held his hips up, fingers digging into his hips until the pressure added to the pleasure. He snapped forward, dragged himself back then repeated until Dean couldn’t feel anything other than Cas. Cas inside of him, Cas working his newly hard dick, Cas kissing his shoulder and moaning his name and before he could think he felt the tightening again and lost himself over Cas’s fist. He heard the intake of Castiel’s breath, and then felt the warm liquid inside him.

He lost himself and fell to the floor with the Angel landing on top of him. “I love you,” Cas whispered back to him, his lips ghosting over the handprint on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean smiled, “Take me to church more often, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> For Loveinghybrid! I really hope you enjoy this and happy valentines day from your secret valentine!!


End file.
